


His words and his silently

by Animemadhatter



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemadhatter/pseuds/Animemadhatter
Summary: (I took this idea from a post I saw if that post belong to you comment and I'll give you credit <3)Au where you soul mates first words are tattooed on you wrist spamano





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on watt pad

Lovino always believe he was destined to loneliness since both his wrist were blank he had no word on them unlike his brother who was always sing his, (which said 'crazy Italian' ) around the share two bedroom apartment, yeah... way to rub it in feli, but it's not like he could blame him, as he know his soul mate was out there, where as lovino.... he knew couldn't have one as no words meant no soul mate as far as he know anyway.  
Currently lovino was watching t.v bored when "lllloooovvvviiiii" he heard the call of the wild beast know as....... The little brother, or feli as it is more comaly known, "what idiota" he snapped as feli poked his head round the corner "ve~ can you go to the store were out of pasta and tomatoes" as feli said this he look up in shock "WHAT! how could we be out of tomatoes we grow our own for fuck sake!" "I know lovi but the plants are dying you know that".  
It was true, the two tomato plant they had were dying off for the winter, "I guess I can go to the store and get some............ I'll see about the pasta too" he stood up as he said this and graded his coat, he could hear his younger brother cry of "Pastaaaaa~" as he walked down the hall a small smile played on his usually grumpy face.  
He would never admit it but he did have a small soft spot for his brother (don't you dare tell feli that... He would never let it go!!).  
As he exited his apartment building the street was nearly empty not that surprising considering that they lived in the most quietist part of their small town in Italy.  
A small smile formed on lovino lips again as he walked throw the quiet street, the only sound he could hear was the birds nesting in the near by forest, and of course the distance sound of traffic coming from the inner part of town where a motored way ran thought, though he could only just hear that.  
As lovino approached the small local supermarket he saw a group of people pointing and whispering lovino wonder what had happened to gather such a crowd.  
He walked over and poked one of the many people there, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes "hey bella what-a going on-a?" Lovino asked "that boy stole a apple from the store" she pointed to the middle of the circle where the own of the store had him held up by the collar of his shirt and was cursing at him "isn't anyone-a going to stop him-a!" Lovino whispered before pushing throw the crowd "hey-a put the kid-a down" the shop owner look at him and then back at the boy "no he's a theft" he said "what all he did-a was take-a an apple that cost-a what? €0.50, you can-a let that-a much go-a can't you?" Lovino asked getting inpatient with the shop owner who still had the boy in the air glaring at lovino, the boy (who now that lovino could see clearer looked Hispanic) saw his chance kick the shop owner with a low blow causing the man to double over and let go of him and run down the street and round the corner, lovino looked back at the man a girl around 14 had come out of the store and shook her head "why couldn't you have just let the kid go dad" she said and sighed "can someone please help me get him inside?" She ask while walking towards the man, two men walked forward and helped her take her dad inside the crowd soon left, going back to what ever they where doing before, knowing the shop would close now. Lovino sigh he would have to go to the one across town now that was a 20 minute walk, he turn to go down the road the boy from before had run down when he spotted something shiny on the floor, lovino man his way over to it and saw that it was a necklace with a tomato charm attached to it, he picked it up and examined it seeing a name craved in to the back of the charm 'Antonio' did that boy drop it?' Lovino placed the necklace in his pocket before walking down the street toward the other shop.  
'Scheeer' lovino was pulled back by an arm rapping around his waist as a car zoomed past, crashing into the wall in front of it lovino felt his heart jump at how close that was and turn to see his saver and gasped dark brown hair, green gem like eyes stared back at him lovino knew this was the boy from before even though he didn't get a good look, his eyes said he was returning a favour. Lovino could also tell he was about the same age as the boy (lovi's around 18) and honestly he was cute, he blinked and shook his head trying to shake that though out and step away from the boy "don't-a touch me Bastardo" lovino said trying to sound mean expecting the boy to call him ungrateful or rude in response, when instead his eyes widened a look of shock on his face "what-a are you looking at?" The boys face turned was particularly tore apart by the grin he was now wearing "what?!" Lovino asked getting inpatient, the boy grabbed him and pressed his lip to lovino who turned bring red at the contact he pulled away insteadly missing the feelings of the boy soft lips on his own. The boy held up his arm and brushed his sleeve showing lovino the words inked onto his skin 'don't-a touch me Bastardo'.  
Lovino stood frozen from shocked as he stared at the words on the tanned wrist "b b but I I have-a no words" he managed to stutter out look at the other boy who smiled lightly and moved his hands to his neck, he made a cross around where his speech box was.  
Lovino eyes widen with more shock as realise hit him like a ton of bricks, "y you c can't-a sp speak?" The boy nodded his head still smiling lightly.  
"That explains why I don't have word on my wrist" Lovino thought before remembering the necklace in his pocket he pulled it out "umm is-a this your-a by any-a chance?" he held it out to the boy whose eyes widen as he took it and inspected it before a grin crossed his face and he nodded turning the necklace showing the name Antonio and pointing to himself "okay-a Antonio I'm lovino" he held his hand out to Antonio who smiled and jumped at him throwing his arms around his neck he pulled back when the sound of a ambulance closed in, they both then remembered the crash and looked over the driver was on the floor having crawl out of the car there didn't seem to be any passenger in the car they stood and watched as the driver was picked up by the ambulance crew and place into the ambulance, "I hope-a he's ok-a" Lovino muddled turning to Antonio who shrugged at him lovino turned around a light blush covering his cheeks, Antonio seeing his chance took the necklace that was still in his hands and place (read as throw) it over lovino head, he picked it up and looked back at Antonio slightly confused as Antonio simply smiled at him sweetly, lovino reached up and kissed him on the cheek in return, it was Antonio turn to blush.  
Lovino pulled away "well I guess you have to come home with me now?" he asked/stated holding his hand out to Antonio who very happily took it as lovino lead the way back to his home with Antonio practically skipping behind him happily "well he's not pasta or tomatoes but he'll do" Lovino thought with a small almost not noticeable smile of pure joy on his face.


End file.
